


Unstainable Gem

by dianas_world



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bad Boy Jeon Jungkook, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smut, University Student Jeon Jungkook, bts fanfic, jeon jungkook smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianas_world/pseuds/dianas_world





	Unstainable Gem

                                                            

**Pairing :**  Jungkook x Reader. university au! Best Friend AU! 

 **Genre :** Smut, angsty fluff?

 **Author’s note :**   _This is a post that I had already made on my[tumblr.](http://dianas-world.tumblr.com/post/174405747360) I'm going to slowly transfer my work here. _

 **Word Count :**  4.8K

* * *

Heart break was a very well known thing to you. It wasn’t the first time that you’ve let someone break it, in fact, you’ve let that  _same_  someone break it more times than you could count despite the warnings of your friends about how much of an asshole your ex boyfriend was. Jungkook, your best friend also known as JK, was the only one that stayed behind and picked up the pieces and tried to put you back together every time your ex would break you apart. He stayed over to make sure you would eat and sleep a decent amount of hours and also made sure you wouldn’t let yourself rot away in your room. 

Every time you called him he would drop the girls he was hooking up with to be there for you as he knew you needed him. He is a fuckboy, he knows that, you know that, everyone knows that; the only one he never lied to or fucked around with was you; not that he hadn’t tried before, it was more like he couldn’t. To him you were this untouchable gem, someone he couldn’t stain but of course, you didn’t know that. 

“So.. I know you said no but I’m taking you to Taehyung’s party. You need to get out of your cave and socialize. That is the only way for you to move on, he doesn’t deserve your tears, he never deserved you.” Jungkook said as he walked with you to school. “I don’t know what you ever saw in him anyways..”

“Jungkook.. I really don’t feel like going to a party. Why don’t we stay in and order food?” He turned to you in utter shock.

“Since when do you call me by my name? I can’t have anyone call me that, it could ruin my reputation.” He said.

“The reputation of being a fuckboy?”

“No, the reputation of being the baddest boy in school.” He smirked and you cringed.

“If anyone knew that you’re actually a real softie..”

“No I’m not!”

“Please, you cried when we watched Coco together, you pout when I don’t get you your banana milk, you like bunnies, and-” You counted with your fingers all the things he did that no one knew about him but you.

“Shhhhh!! Just call me JK in public. I’ll only be Jungkook for you in private.” He said.

“You aren’t making any sense..” You mumbled to yourself. 

“I’ll pick you up by 7pm so be ready when I get there.” He said. He saw his group of “cool” friends wave at him, naturally he had to go to them. He gave you a gentle tap on your shoulder and ran off. 

You were used to that, it was kind of of an agreement you had with him. At school, he would hang out with his other friends and off campus he would spend the majority of his time in your apartment. You didn’t mind though, JK had a different lifestyle than you. He liked to party, get wasted and fuck on daily basis, you were more into social drinking every once in a while and partying every other weekend. You were more focused in things that mattered, such as finishing college with good grades, literature and comfort food. 

It had been two months since your ex had dumped you for another girl, for a girl that was more “out there”. You hated every moment you crossed him in the hallways. You could clearly see as he undressed you with his eyes and how his stupid smirk formed on the corner of his lips. Now that you actually thought about it, what did you ever see in him? He was just a pretty face with a terrible personality, pretentious and arrogant. Seokjin was just one of those guys that any girl would throw herself at, you were stupid enough to fall for his charms. JK was right, Seokjin was a moron; a beautiful moron.

“Hey, y/n! I heard you are going to Taehyung’s party, I didn’t take you as a party girl.” He said as you passed by.

“Yeah, you didn’t take me as anything apparently, only for granted.” You said with disdain in your tone. 

“Come on, don’t be like that! I’ve missed you so much, I can’t stop thinking about you.” He said, it made you nauseous hearing him say those things, it made you want to puke in his face.

“That’s too bad, I don’t think about you anymore. Goodbye.”

It took everything you had to not crumble down and cry during class, even though you were now moving on, you were still vulnerable. JK was doing his thing at school, like he always did. He’d text you from time to time throughout the day to get him condoms from the dispenser machine in the girl’s bathroom.

“Don’t worry y/n, I’ll be quick.” He winked at you and disappeared inside the locker room. You waited a good 45 minutes outside, you shouldn’t have promised you’d help him study for his test if you had known he would be doing this. 

As you were finishing the last level of this Tetris game on your phone, you saw the girl that JK was playing with get out of the locker room first. She was a mess, sweaty and as if she was crying. You didn’t look at her for too long and just waited for JK to come out. When he finally did, he was as when he went in the room, like nothing had happened. 

“Took you long enough.” You sighed. 

“Had to dump her right there, she was persistent.” 

“You can be such an asshole, Jungkook. You don’t care about how you make those girls feel, one day it will happen to you and then you’ll know what it feels like to be used and then dumped.” You said. You didn’t know where that came from, you never used to care about JK’s habits but now that you “saw” him actually doing it, it disgusted you.

“It’ll never happen to me.”

“Yes, it will.”

“Nope.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because the girl I like doesn’t like me back, she never will and I don’t want her to, so she will never hurt me.” He sighed.

“Wait, you like someone and you didn’t tell me? And why do you say that?”

“I don’t want to stain her, I’m no good for her.” He said, he fixed his shirt and signed you to follow him. 

“Wow, you’re balls deep in love with her.”

“Yeah..” He flashed you a smile he hasn’t shown you in a really long time. For a split second, it made you feel a tugging sensation in your heart strings that you decided to ignore. 

* * *

As he had promised, Jungkook was at 7pm knocking on your door. You weren’t ready. To be completely honest you had only started to get ready around 6:30pm because you didn’t think he was actually going to pick you at that time, he was known for always being late. You opened the door for him and he got mad as soon as he saw you weren’t ready. You rushed around your apartment to gather your stuff and put on your heels, you might have over dressed; it had been a long time since you actually went out and socialized. 

“Uhh. y/n.. Why don’t you wear something else?” He asked you as soon as he saw you walk into the living room.

“Why? Is something wrong with this?” You asked as you ran to look yourself in the mirror.

“No, it’s just.. distracting. All the guys will be over you.”

“Hmm, good. That’ll teach stupid Seokjin. Let’s go.”

“No, I mean it.. Please.”

“It’s just a dress, you’ve seen me wearing dresses plenty of times why does this one bother you?”

“Because it’s all stuck to your skin, it’s actually making me crazy.”

“It isn’t the first time you’ve seen me wearing things like these, stop thinking with your dick for once. Let’s go.”

“You don’t get it,”

“Then enlighten me, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.. Let’s go..” He sighed

Only flashes of the night blurred in your head, you can’t exactly remember how you got back home and you sure as hell couldn’t remember how Jungkook got in between your legs. Your panties were hanging from your ankle, the top part of your dress was pulled down, revealing your breast and the skirt of your dress was all the way up. You could only hear the lewd sounds Jungkook was making as he licked and sucked on your swollen clit, he was just as drunk as you. It was the first time something went down between the two of you out of all the times you both had gotten wasted together. It never occurred to you that you would end up having sex with him, after all you only saw him as a friend, up until now.

Every time you slightly closed your legs he’d spread them open and hungrily attack your clit, you loved it. You never imagined that getting down like this with Jungkook would be as thrilling. He was, however, a little different from what you imagined, as much as a pervert you thought he was, he remained gentle and always waited for your permission to go further. 

“Take your clothes off.” You groaned and he obeyed. The moment he slid down his boxers his cock sprung up. 

“I don’t have a condom..” He whispered in your ear.

“That’s okay, I don’t care.” You were getting desperate, you  _needed_ him inside you. 

He didn’t keep you waiting either, he slowly and gently coated his cock with your juices before sliding it inside of you. He was bigger than you expected, the invasion made you shiver in anticipation and moan unconsciously. He spread your legs further to position himself better and hover over you; he began to thrust slowly until he picked up a steady pace. His lips never left your skin, his hands glued to your hips and soft moans leaving his lips every now and then. You pulled him down towards you for a kiss but both of you hesitated at that moment, despite being slightly drunk you knew what you were doing, you were aware of what was happening, you were letting this happen, part of you also wanted Jungkook to be aware what was going on but knowing him; he’d probably forget this in the morning. 

“Y/n.. I’ve been wanting to tell you something.” He murmured loud enough for you to catch some of his words but you mistook it as moans. 

“Harder.” You moaned. 

He obeyed once more, his thrust became a little violent, fast and deep. He was no longer leaned over. He sat up and pulled you towards him and kept thrusting and applying pressure to your clit. He knew all this too well, he somehow knew what you liked. He turned you over, bent you over and entered you; he didn’t give you time to adjust, his thrusts were just as violent as before, there was nothing sweet about it anymore, just plain drunk sex. He slapped your ass continuously until you couldn’t feel anything anymore on your ass cheeks but the burning feeling of the air touching them. 

His moans and grunts as well as the sounds of wet skin smacking against each other started to fill your quiet apartment, he kept cussing with every thrusts. You felt him leaving sloppy kisses on the back of your neck and shoulder blades before you felt his cock throb inside of you. 

“Shit, I’m close. You’re so fucking tight y/n.” He placed his hand on your side to hold you down, he re-positioned himself to sit up again and went faster than he was going.

“I’m coming, fuck!” You clenched around his cock, pushing him to the edge. 

“Fuuuck!!” He came all over your back as soon as he pulled out.

* * *

After he had cleaned you up, he laid down next to you. He didn’t seem to be completely sure how to do this so he awkwardly pulled you to his body to wrap an arm around your naked waist; he kissed your lips tenderly a few times before falling asleep almost instantly. When you woke up next day, your body was searching for him under your bed sheets but you couldn’t find him. You looked at your digital clock on your side table, it wasn’t even close to being 8am, you put on your pajamas on and went search for Jungkook in your apartment in vain as he was already gone. You noticed a little paper on the coffee table with the spare keys you had given him to let himself in whenever he was too drunk to go home in the past. 

_I’m sorry._

Just reading those two words was enough to send you in a state of anger, who did he think he was? He thought he could just fuck you and leave like that? You guys have been friends since childhood, it wasn’t just sex that was going to ruin that and he sure as hell wasn’t going to toss you away like the rest of the girls he has fucked. **  
**

You hurried to the bathroom to wash off what was left of his cum and the sweat, got dressed and left to his apartment building. You didn’t even knock, you used the keys he had given you in the past and let yourself in, if anyone would see you now they would think you were a wild animal thirsty for blood.

“Woah, what the fuck y/n!” He almost yelled when he saw you as he was coming out of the bathroom.

“What the fuck? What the fuck you!! How dare you just leave without a word?! What the fuck is the stupid note?!” You threw the note at his face.

“I-I couldn’t stay.. I wanted to but I couldn’t stand seeing what I did..”

“We both did it.. it was sex Jungkook. You’ve done it a million times!”

“It wasn’t JUST sex. It was with you! Can’t you see it? Last night was.. it was perfection, it was the best night of my life because it was with you! I tried to tell you but I was afraid. I didn’t know what else to do when I woke up this morning, just seeing you there, seeing what I did. I stained you, you were- are my perfect gem y/n and I feel like I tainted you.”

“What are you talking about??”

“You are the girl I was telling you about. I know you don’t and won’t see me that way, ever. Last night.. I felt I took advantage of the situation because we were drunk, I’m sorry.”

“I wasn’t that drunk, I knew what I was doing and I knew what was going on. I  _let_  you do things to me, stop saying it as if I wasn’t aware of what was happening. Are you just going to toss me away like you did those girls?”

“I.. Y/n, I never deserved you, not even as a friend. You’ve put up with me so much.. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

“Are you seriously doing this?” Your voice cracked.

“I’m sorry..”

* * *

You didn’t speak to Jungkook since that day after you threw the keys to his place away and left with tears blurring your vision. You avoided him at school and you noticed it hurt him, you tried not to care and you tried your hardest to ignore every little thing he did. You knew he was back at fucking around after a few weeks of being with you, it honestly broke your heart, not because you liked him but because he did what he has been doing to all the girls he slept with to you, you thought that maybe because it was you he’d stop and tried to make things work but you were wrong and you felt stupid for ever believing you could change him.

Months passed, your friendship was definitely over at this point, you were hoping that he’d come back and begged you to forgive him but he never did. You ended up blocking him on every social media you both were friends on, blocked his number and changed the lock to your apartment. This was worse than a breakup, everyday you were reminded how much he meant to you, how important his presence in your life was, how he always made your days better, now you found yourself broken and alone. Even though you were surrounded by your other friends, you felt lonely, none of them could fill the hole that Jungkook left in your heart. What hurt the most was that you saw him everyday smiling like nothing happened, you saw him play his own game with other girls and you saw how he avoided eye contact with you as much as you were avoiding eye contact with him.

Towards the end of the school year you overheard what some of his friends said and it worried you. They were saying that Jungkook had changed and wasn’t the same person he used to be, how he got in fights more often and how he stopped showing up at parties. You obviously tried to ignore it but it only made you worry about him. You had gotten over the anger you had, you had decided it was best to let go of it and just live one day at a time.

“Hey y/n! Hold on.” One of your friends called after you. “There’s a get together this weekend, do you want to come? There will be really hot guys there.”

“I’m not really interested.”

“Aww come on! I need someone to go with me to make sure I don’t do anything stupid. This really hot guy invited me and said I could bring some friends along.”

“Why don’t you ask Emily? She likes to party.”

“She already said no, you’re my last hope. Please!”

“Ugh, fine. Who is this guy that invited you?”

“His name is Jungkook Jeon, he’s one of the most beautiful..” Her voice started to fade away the moment she said his name, he was trying to get with your friends now? He knew well that your friends were off limits.

“Excuse me.” You said before turning around to find Jungkook.

You searched the usual places where he would hang out with his friends: the park across campus, the deserted halls, and the usual spot where he would take his preys. He was nowhere to be found so he was probably in the bathroom, lucky for you, you didn’t have to wait outside the boy’s bathroom as you saw him at his locker.

“What the fuck?” You asked after you slammed his locker shut.

“That seems to be your way to start conversation now. What the fuck with you?” He tried to be funny but it didn’t work.

“You’re going after my friends now? We both agreed that you would stay away from them!!”

“It was the only thing I could do to make you talk to me again! You blocked me on everything! I didn’t know how to approach you anymore, you ignored me completely..”

“Did it ever occur to you to come and actually say something?! I waited for months for you to talk to me but you didn’t! Instead you go fuck the first girl that throws herself at you!!!” You yelled, you had been holding that in for the longest time.

“N-not here y/n.. Please come with me.”

“What? You don’t want people to know how much of a fucking dick you are? Boning your childhood friend and then-“ He covered your mouth and forcefully pulled you to the closest empty classroom.

“Please calm down, it really isn’t what you think it is..”

“Then what is it?!”

“I can’t drag you down with me! I’m unstable, I get bored quickly of people and I don’t want that to happen to you. I’ve loved you for so long I’ve come to realize that I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, I’m worthless, I can’t give you what you deserve. You deserve to be cherished, protected and happy, I’m just a ticking bomb that can explode at any time. I want to remain friends with you and-“

“You’re not making any sense! Since when do you think of yourself like that? Why didn’t you come to me for help?” 

“You completely blocked me on everything!! How could I come to you after I completely fucked over our friendship? After I saw what I did to you that morning, I couldn’t live with myself knowing that I touched you the way I did. I  _DON’T_  deserve you, please don’t make me explain this because I can’t!” You could see tears forming in his eyes.

“Then you should have stopped us from having sex,  _that_ is what ruined this.”

“That’s not fair, you wanted it as well; you can’t blame it all on me.”

“I wouldn’t have to blame it on you if hadn’t left the next morning like nothing happened, we could have-“

“Worked it out? You really think we have a chance of working out? We belong in two different worlds, I’m not good for you!!” He yelled. “I’m sorry for trying to get in contact with you again, I will leave your friends alone so from now on I will leave you alone so you can go back to what you were doing.”

“I hate you.” You said after a long silence.

You were stupid to believe that it could go back to normal after talking to him, it only made it worse. Just before leaving, you saw the effect your words had on him; he whipped the tear that was rolling down his cheek before he glared at you.

* * *

Summer break had started, you were glad you didn’t have to see Jungkook anymore. You could use this time to really move on and get back on your feet, everyday you tried something new, foods, drinks, you went to different restaurants and tried new activities; such as working out. It has helped you a lot, you felt more energized to do your daily activities, it also opened your appetite to come out of your comfort zone and try different types of dishes.

Before going home after your late night jog, you decided to stop by the store across the street of your building to get snacks as you knew too well that you were going to get hungry at the break of dawn. The place was empty when you entered, you heard the clerk greet you but you didn’t pay much attention to him, you were in a hurry to get back home and devour what you were about to buy. You chose your food carefully, you didn’t want to eat something that would make you gain weight.

“We have the puddings that you like so much..” the clerk said, you turned to him only to notice it was Jungkook. “On aisle 4..”

“I’ll stick to something healthier..” you murmured.

“Y/n.. You’re looking good.” He tried to make conversation but again you ignored him. “Please talk to me. I’m going crazy, I know I’m an asshole, I know that I fucked up and I know it will be hard to gain your trust again but I’m begging you, give me a chance to be your friend again.” He followed you around the store while you chose and placed the things in your cart.

“I’ll just take these.” You almost threw the granola bars, vegetables chips and protein wraps on the counter.

“It’s 21,34$” he said after he scanned the items.

“Thanks.” You grabbed your bag as quickly as you could but knocked over some of the stuff he had on the counter next to it. “Shit, I’m sorry. Let me help you..” You noticed it was his school books that you knocked over as well as papers he was working on. “Why do you have your school books during summer break?”

“I failed my classes.. so the teachers gave me a chance to retake them during summer..”

“Oh.. while working? Since when do you even work?”

“Since my parents stopped paying for my tuition for being a worthless, useless piece of shit that failed his classes.” He said.

“Oh Kookie… I’m sorry. Why didn’t come-“ you stopped mid sentence, asking him why he didn’t come to you was stupid, you made it clear last time you spoke to him that you hated him.

“Yeah.. well goodnight. Get back home safely.”

“You know.. Exelon is a central nervous system stimulant right? It’s not an autonomic nervous system medicine.. your paper.” You said.

“Oh.. thank you. You were always better at medicine than me.”

“Then why did you choose the medical field?”

“So we wouldn’t drift apart..”

“..oh.” You felt bad, you knew he wasn’t the best when it came to school but you never thought he would have gone to those lengths to stay by your side. “Umm, I could help you study.. if you want..”

“Really? Thank you!”

“When are your days off?”

“I don’t have days off.. My parents took everything so now I have to pay for rent as well.”

“They are going too far with it.. do you even get to rest? How long has it been like this?”

“Awhile, after we stopped being friends..”

“So when I stopped tutoring you.. I’m sorry Kookie..”

“It’s my fault, I’m sorry I pushed you away. Please forgive me.”

“Stay over at my place after your shift, your apartment is far away from here.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t want to impose myself, we just got back to being okay with each other I don’t want to-“

“I’ll be waiting.” You said. You helped pick up his books and left without another word.

On your way home you unblocked his number and hoped he hadn’t changed it, you decided to test it by sending him a text to which he replied almost instantly. It felt almost nostalgic sending him a message, it made you feel fuzzy inside. When you arrived home, you arranged the living room into something he could sleep in and feel as comfortable as possible. Maybe it was time to really let go of the pain he caused and try to forgive, he was your childhood friend after all, if he really wanted to hurt you, he had the ammunition do it in every way possible. You were so busy making your living room as cozy as possible that you didn’t notice how time flew by. It was nearly 4 in the morning and Jungkook had sent you a message letting you know he was just outside, you ran to the door and opened it before he rang the bell.

“Hey.” He said, he seemed shy and didn’t look at you in the eyes.

“Hi, come in.” You smiled at him. 

That short but sweet scene reminded you how you both met many years ago. His parents had just moved in your neighborhood and your mom had made arrangements for a play date for both of you. You remember the nervous mess he was when he showed up at your doorstep in a cute sailor outfit, it was something similar to his work uniform. You forgave him for what he did and you reassured him that you weren’t going anywhere; it took him a while to finally understand that he was worth everything to you, that he meant something to you; even though it wasn’t in a romantic way, he still meant the world to you and that you would help him get back on his feet even if it meant that you would loose sleep over it.

You were back at being friends again with the occasional sexual tension and spontaneous dates he would take you to. He had completely backed down him his fuckboy title to concentrate on his studies and most importantly you. He became hard working and reliable, he became a better version of himself thanks to you. You didn’t ask him for anything but he gave you everything he had to offer, it took you almost a year to accept his feelings and to start giving back. At the end, you moved in together, you made everything work and most importantly you never pushed each other away when things got tough, instead you held onto each other as tight as you physically could and from there, everything just fell into place. 


End file.
